DRABUŁKI - LARNER
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie drabbli, autor Larner.


**Larner**

**Inspiracja **

Tak wiele rzeczy inspirowało mnie przez lata. Mój ojciec kochał ogrody wokół Bag Endu, co zainspirowało mnie, aby nauczyć się więcej o uprawie i krzyżowaniu roślin. Moja matka kochała książki, co zainspirowało mnie do studiowania ich. Krew mego dziadka myślę, że musiała być zaczynem mojego pragnienia, aby udowodnić, że słuszne są Gandalfowe pochwały przedstawiające mnie jako nieustraszonego włamywacza i poszukiwacza przygód.

Ale to ty, mój kochany chłopcze byłeś tym, co inspirowało mnie, aby być tak dobrym jak tylko potrafię – by być uczciwym i odważnym i cierpliwym, i wspaniałomyślnie szczodrym. Wystarczał jeden twój uśmiech pełen zachwytu, abym się zupełnie rozkleił.

**Larner**

**Przywiązanie**

- Chłopcze – zaczął niepewnie Hamfast – spędzasz masę czasu z młodym

Panem…

Sam uśmiechnął się do swego ojca

- O tak, tato – jest wyjątkowy, naprawdę! Nie ma właściwie nikogo takiego, jak Pan Frodo – nigdzie!

Serce Hamfasta ścisnęło się na te słowa.

_Och, mój drogi niemądry synu, na nic się nie zda przywiązanie serca do takich jak Pan Frodo, bo on jest z innego świata. On będzie tam… tańczący pod światłem gwiazd, świec i lampionów, lecz ty pozostaniesz tutaj – grzebiąc się w ziemi! _

**Larner**

**Przewodniczący Otho**

- Spokój! – Wołał Otho.

Niewielu jednak zwróciło na niego uwagę. Głowy rodów, poza mała grupką Sackvillów jaka jeszcze pozostała, nie były zbyt skłonne do słuchania poleceń od takich jak Otho Sackville-Baggins.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Bilbo cicho trącając łyżeczką szklankę.

Wszyscy zamkneli się natychmiast.

_Mogą mnie sobie uważać za wariata,_ zauważył Bilbo do siebie, _ale przynajmniej wiedzą, że jeśli coś proponuję to zwykle jest ku temu rozsądny powód._

A głośno powiedział – Jak mi się zdaje Will Whitfoot chciałby do nas przemówić.

Bilbo spojrzał przez pokój i zobaczył, jak jego kuzyn zaciska zęby w ledwo skrywanej, bezsilnej złości.

**Larner**

**Samwise**

- Samwise? – Zapytał Frodo. – Czemu Pani Bella i Hamfast nadali mu takie

imię? Nie ma w nim żadnej głupoty!

- Masz rację, mój chłopcze – zgodził się Bilbo. – Ten młody hobbit jest tak

roztropny jak to tylko możliwe, nasz Samwise Gamgee.

Obserwowali go, klęczącego i wpatrującego się łagodnie w lwie paszcze, które sadził pod oknem gabinetu. Podnosząc głowę Sam uchwycił spojrzenie Froda i uśmiechnął się, a w jego uśmiechu było uwielbienie. Potem odwrócił uwagę ku kwiatom. Dotknął jednego palcem, i uśmiechnął się, gdy płatki się otworzyły.

- Roztropny, i całkowicie zniewolony przez te rzeczy, które podnoszą jego ducha. – Wyszeptał do siebie Bilbo.

**Larner**

**Wczoraj**

Wczoraj byłem dość ważną osobistością, jak sądzę. Byłem Panem na Bag Endzie i Pagórku. Oraz Bagginsem. Ale dzisiaj jestem o wiele więcej niż tylko tym, teraz, gdy mój chłopiec przyjechał ze mną. Teraz jestem strażnikiem tego, co całe Shire miało kiedykolwiek najlepszego w sobie. Chociaż, podejrzewam, że wszyscy rodzice czasami tak myślą o swoich dzieciach. Ale w jakiś sposób ja _wiem_, że mam rację! Teraz trzeba go właściwie przygotować. Przygotować do podjęcia w pełni jego roli! To _ty_ uczynisz cały świat lepszym miejscem, przez samo to, że w nim żyłeś Frodo.

**Larner**

**List gwardzisty do domu**

Pytałaś mnie moja naneth, jakie są moje obowiązki na służbie. Powiem ci – pilnowanie drzewa – martwego drzewa! Wyobrażasz sobie coś bardziej absurdalnego? Stoję tam na baczność całymi godzinami, odziany w zbroję starożytnego wzoru z włócznią u boku, i pilnuję drzewa, które było uschnięte tak długo, że kora z niego odpadła! Przyznam, że nawet uschnięte Białe Drzewo jest pięknego kształtu. Ale pytam cię – widziałabyś w tym przydatną pracę? Nie mogę się ruszyć, gdy stoję na warcie. Ani nie mogę rozmawiać ze swymi towarzyszami. Jestem tak znudzony, że płakać się chce.

**Larner**

**Gwardia drzew**

W Starym Lesie spotkali Starą Wierzbę, z jej pieśnią o zasypianiu i jej złością na tych wszystkich, którzy chodzą swobodnie po dolinkach nad rzeką Wierzbowiją. Czterech hobbitów przetrwało to spotkanie, ale rozwinęli zdrową podejrzliwość wobec zdolności niektórych drzew do planowania niecnych sztuczek.

Jednakże w Lothlorien nie odczuli żadnej złości, lecz tylko zaciekawienie i ukojenie.

_Pokój_, wyszeptał mallorn, między którego korzeniami ustawiono dla nich pawilon.

_Odpoczynek_, poradził jego sąsiad.

_Nabieranie sił_, było przesłaniem trzeciego.

_Będziemy nad wami czuwać. _

I nieufność, jaką obdarzali drzewa, zniknęła.

**Larner**

**Co mogło się zdarzyć**

-Tato – Samie, kiedy zobaczyłeś, jak Wujek Frodo przejmuje Pierścień… jak on wtedy wyglądał?

Jak można odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Jak może powiedzieć swej córce, że to ten hobbit, którego zawsze miał za jedną z najpiękniejszych dusz urodzonych w Śródziemiu, w tamtej chwili wyglądał…

Cóż, nie da się opisać dokładnie jak Frodo wyglądał w tamtej chwili, kiedy szaleństwo zawładnęło nim całkiem, tak całkiem, że wyglądał prawie na zdrowego! Ale to piękno, które Sam zawsze znajdował w nim zostało przysłonięte przewrotnością Pierścienia. To była jedna chwila, tylko ten jeden raz, gdy jego Pan wydawał mu się odrażający!

**Larner**

**Co znaleziono**

_Podróżowanie jest to raj głupca. Swoim pierwszym podróżom zawdzięczamy odkrycie, że miejsce – jest niczym. -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Powiada się, że nosimy w sobie cały świat taki, jaki rzeczywiście pragniemy zobaczyć.

Z pewnością była to prawda, gdy idzie o Sama Gamgee, albowiem on nigdy nie pragnął widzieć na świecie więcej jak tylko Shire. Ale w końcu przekonał się, że na świecie było znacznie więcej rzeczy pięknych i wartych ujrzenia niż tylko Shire. A przez poznanie miejsc mrocznych i skażonych odkrył, że jeszcze bardziej kocha swój zielony dom.

Lecz dla Froda Bagginsa było inaczej – zobaczył wiele piękna w trakcie swej podróży – ale przywiózł ze sobą do domu owe martwe miejsca. W swoim sercu.

**Larner**

**Bezowocna ochrona**

Fredegar Bolger patrzył, jak Frodo wstał od stołu, przy którym właśnie zajmował się raportami na temat tych, którzy zostali aresztowani, zabici, albo zaginęli, kiedy starali się bronić swoje domy i wioski przed rozbójnikami. Frodo wstał i chodził po saloniku Cottonów wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

- Przemierzyłem Śródziemie wzdłuż i wszerz mając nadzieję, że zło pójdzie za

mną, że zdołam je odciągnąć, aby oszczędzić Shire. Spodziewałem się, że muszę zginąć, aby zniszczyć broń Nieprzyjaciela. – Przerwał, odwracając się by spojrzeć w twarz kuzyna. – Czy to było na nic Freddy? Czy nasz lud całkiem stracił niewinność? Czy już nigdzie nie ma miejsca niedotkniętego złem?

**Larner**

**Nigdy nie mów nigdy**

_"Nigdy nie zamieszkam nigdzie poza Tukonem!"_ Pewnego razu oświadczyła zdecydowanie Esmeralda – zanim zakochała się w synu Dziedzica Brandyhallu.

_"Nigdy nie zamierzam wychowywać cudzego dziecka._ A potem Drogo i Primula zginęli.

"_Nie boję się ciemności!"_ Cóż, nie bała się, aż do dnia, gdy na trwogę zabrzmiał Róg Bucklandu oznajmiając obecność Dużych ludzi, którzy najechali dom jej młodego kuzyna Froda. Pierwsza zapowiedź, że zło odkryło ich strzeżony kraj, Shire.

_"Zapewnię bezpieczeństwo moim dzieciom". _A wówczas miała się dowiedzieć, że jej Merry, i Frodo, Pippin i Sam Gamgee, wspólnie pomogli ocalić świat…

**Larner**

**Gorąca kolacja**

Boromir rozglądał się dokoła.

- Gdzie maluchy?

Aragorn reperujący rozerwany plecak wzruszył ramionami.

- Poszli zadbać o naszą kolację. – Powiedział.

Gondorczyk uniósł brwi.

- Nikt im nie pomaga?

W tejże chwili wrócił Pippin z Merrym niosący naręcze drewna na ognisko, a po chwili przyszedł Frodo z linką pełną ryb i paroma skórzanymi bukłakami wypełnionymi wodą przerzuconymi przez ramię.

- Ten strumyk ma więcej ryb, niż sądziłem, że będzie o tej porze roku. – Powiedział.

Kiedy Sam wrócił niosąc królika, dwie pardwy i worek dzikich jarzyn Boromir musiał przyznać, że hobbici nie są tak dokładnie rzec biorąc bezradni.

**Larner**

**Zdobyte doświadczenie**

- Dobrze sobie poradzili w walce w grobowcu – skomentował Boromir, kiedy

wraz z Aragornem obserwowali młodszych hobbitów, którzy zaniepokojeni o Froda skakali wokół niego. Czym on sam był coraz bardziej zirytowany.

Aragorn pokiwał głową.

- Współdziałając zabili siedmiu orków – zgodził się.

- Ale Frodo żadnego.

- Dźgnął Żądłem nogę trolla. I przetrzymał atak upiora kurhanu. I, odważnie

wytrzymywał zew Dziewięciu. Dokonałbyś tego samego?

Boromir zadrżał – Przeciwko wszystkim naraz?

- Dokładnie, odpierał ich ataki jednocześnie niosąc odłamek noża Morgulu w ramieniu.

Może Frodo Baggins nie był tak niewinny, na jakiego wyglądał przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

**Larner**

**Trudna lekcja**

- Nie rozumiem twych obaw Frodo Bagginsie. To standardowy język jakim

spisujemy tego rodzaju umowy. Daję się zapewnienie, że dom ma dostęp do dobrej wody, i że wzgórze jest stabilne oraz, że ma osłonę przed powodzią. I, oczywiście potrzeba też odpowiednich okiennic…

Zdenerwowanie Froda dało się poznać po tym, że machał okaleczoną ręką.

- Ale ten kontrakt wymaga „odpowiedniego rodzaju gontów". Jaka norka wymaga gontów, albo dwu studni?

Bard i Hillie wymienili spojrzenia.

A Zastępca Burmistrza kontynuował

– To w ten sposób Lotho dał radę uniknąć zapłaty za ten lokal – wymagając od Sweetwatersów wypełnienia kontraktu co do joty.

**Larner**

**Oskarżenie**

Czwórka Wędrowców spojrzała w górę na Freda Oldbucka, który zatrzymał się przy ich stole.

- A więc jesteście wreszcie! – Powiedział głośno. – Uciekliście i wystawiliście nas, zostawiliście nas na pastwę Lotha Sackvilla i Marco Smallburrowa i wszystkich tych Dużych Ludzi! A teraz Zastępca Burmistrza wysyła ludzi, żeby przekopali mój magazyn, szukając rzeczy, które Marco tam ukrył.

Fred pochylił się nad Frodem.

– Gdzieżeś się podziewał, kiedy moja rodzina była zagrożona? Czym się zajmowałeś?

Nagle jego spojrzenie padło na dłoń Froda trzymającą kufel, brakowało w niej jednego palca.

Merry rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie mówiąc

– Zajmował się ratowaniem świata!


End file.
